1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner, and more particularly, to a steam cleaner. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide range of applications, it is particularly suitable for attaching a floorcloth to a bottom of the cleaner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a steam cleaner mops a floor using a floorcloth attached to a bottom of a cleaner body.
FIG. 1 is a perspective diagram of a steam cleaner according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a steam cleaner according to a related art consists of a cleaner body 3 and a floorcloth 7 attached to a bottom of the cleaner body 3 using Velcro 5 provided on the floorcloth 7.
In case of fixing the floorcloth to the related art steam cleaner using Velcro, the floorcloth is preferentially placed on a floor. The cleaner body is then pressed onto the floorcloth.
However, if a user fails to press the cleaner body onto the floorcloth downwardly in a vertical direction, the floorcloth may be incorrectly or inadequately attached to the cleaner body.
In case of fixing a floorcloth to a related art steam cleaner using a rubber ring, a steam cleaner body must be turned upside down.
However, in case of turning the steam cleaner upside down to attach the floorcloth, water may be spilt from the steam cleaner, creating a hazardous condition for potential accidents.